


Picnic

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Picnic, little verse, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Will and Hannibal having a picnic. Hannibal feeding Will fancy food and Will just wanting a hot dog for nostalgia. He buys two, they eat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/gifts).



> Dedicated to Elle82, who prompted this. Love you!! <3<3
> 
> This is unbeta'd, but I do proof-read!

“One more bite baby,” encourages Hannibal, brushing the spoon against Will’s tight lips. The boy sighs and obliges his daddy, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows the hot soup.

 

“Okay. I finished Daddy, now can I have a hot dog?” asks the boy, looking up at his daddy with large round emerald eyes before remembering to add ‘please.’

 

“No baby. If you are done that is fine. However, we are not going to put that vile pork by-product into our tummies. If you are still hungry you may have some more soup or the rest of your panini.”

 

A huff erupts from the boy which earns him a stern look from Hannibal. 

 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” The words fall from little Will’s lips as he picks at the threads of the tan Burberry picnic blanket. 

 

The sight melts the doctor’s heart. Once again he falls victim to Will’s innocence. 

Grabbing Will’s hands, he brings them to his lips before placing a kiss on each. “Stay here William, I will be right back.”

 

The older man returns four minutes later, a hot dog in each hand, each with the works. Will’s eyes light up as soon as he sees his daddy and he clasps his hands together in delight.

 

“Thank you so much!” 

 

Before he can remember his manners, little Will’s hands shoot out to take his hot dog.

 

“Uh Uh,” tuts the older man, “Let Daddy help you. We don’t want you to ruin your clothes now.” He won’t admit it aloud, but Hannibal gains a sort of satisfaction from feeding his little Will. 

 

Once Will has finished, Hannibal guides him into a prone position lying on his back. He follows suit. They lay on the blanket watching the clouds pass and basking in the sun’s sweet golden rays. 

 

==

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Daddy, you didn’ eat your hotdog.”

Hannibal closes his eyes, inhaling slowly. He had hoped the boy wouldn’t have noticed.

 

“Oh? Is that so?”

 

“Don’t worry Daddy. I know how much you love your clothes. I will help you!” Hannibal can hear the beaming smile in little Will’s voice. He doesn’t stop him.

 

“Oh how considerate. I have such a sweet boy.”

 

Hannibal absolutely detests processed foods. He finds them unworthy of going into his body. But in the end, he considers two measly hotdogs worth it for the innocent joy they bring his young Will.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Visit me at tumblr: xenagogy.tumblr.com   
> Come say hi, talk about Hannibal, or send me a prompt!


End file.
